


The Great Chocolate Caper

by stellacadente



Series: What Came Before [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Chocolate, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacadente/pseuds/stellacadente
Summary: Happens toward the end of the Sith Warrior mission on Nar Shaddaa. No spoilers. Just goofiness and maybe the first sign that Quinn isn't all starch and regulations.





	

The operation ran perfectly. Vette and Xhareen managed to smuggle the contraband on board without Quinn’s knowledge. “It’s good to know a thief,” Xhareen told her as they made the plan.

They snuck the package into the galley and kept the lights low. Quinn had retired for the night. Since the ship was docked in a safe spaceport on Nar Shaddaa, he left Toovee to stand watch on the bridge.

They’d been planning this for several days, ever since Xhareen had spotted the shop on the lower promenade. They’d be leaving Nar Shaddaa soon, their mission done. They were just waiting for final clearance from Darth Baras to proceed to their next destination.

In the weeks since Quinn had joined the crew, Xhareen had to admit, they were eating better. She was not, she protested when he complained about the sorry state of their food stores, “the organized type.” He huffed a bit, but quickly addressed the situation.

But Quinn preferred “efficient” food that relied heavily on military pre-fab meals and ration bars. She’d promised him after their third dust up over expenses that she would at least try to comply if, once they left this agriculturally deprived moon, he would work with her on getting more fresh foods and “real meat” into the rotation.

She knew instinctively, though, that the forbidden treat in front of her would not be put on his regular meal plan. It had cost a small fortune, which Xhareen paid for out of her own accounts. Conveniently, they were in Hutt space where most of her assets were invested and she could access them without having to enter it on the ship’s books. Not that that made Quinn any happier, though she secretly suspected he enjoyed giving her financial responsibility lectures. 

Xhareen took the box and cradled it as though it were a priceless artifact. She sat it gently on the table. Vette helped her open the box and both women gasped as they beheld what was inside.

“The most perfect chocolate cake in all the galaxy!” Vette whispered, just barely. Xhareen shushed her, but then they both started giggling and shushing each other. Xhareen held the slicing knife above it for just a moment, then deftly carved two thin slices. Vette produced the plates and forks.

Xhareen was just about to dig in when she nearly dropped her plate. The galley lights were switched on to full and a clearly human male voice asked, “Did either of you ladies think I didn’t know something illicit was going on?”

In unison, Xhareen and Vette shoved about half of their slices in their mouths. Xhareen then put her plate down and held up her hands and gestured, “Sorry, can’t talk, mouth full.”

Quinn smiled, if only just. He had his mainhand behind his back, hiding something, as he walked closer to the offenders. When he got to the table, he produced an elegant bottle.

“Now, if you had invited me, I might have said that the chocolate used to make that cake is perfectly complemented by what I have in this bottle. I might have shared it with you. It is, after all, 23-year-old Jurosian brandy and it is better shared.”

“Quinn, you want some cake?” Xhareen asked, crumbs falling from her mouth. She began to giggle again. “Please?”

He sat down at the table and opened the bottle. “Yes, but you’ll have to get the glasses.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may start collating my pre-Corellia/pre-Quinncident writings into a single work.


End file.
